The use of naturally occurring estrogenic compositions of substantial purity and low toxicity such as PREMARIN (conjugated equine estrogens) has become a preferred medical treatment for alleviating the symptoms of menopausal syndrome, osteoporosis/osteopenia in estrogen deficient women and in other hormone related disorders. The estrogenic components of the naturally occurring estrogenic compositions have been generally identified as sulfate esters of estrone, equilin, equilenin, 17-xcex2-estradiol, dihydroequilenin and 17-xcex2-dihydroequilenin (U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,712). The estrogenic compositions are usually buffered or stabilized with alkali metal salts of organic or inorganic acids at a substantially neutral pH of about 6.5 to 7.5. Urea has also been used as a stabilizer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,077). The incorporation of antioxidants to stabilize synthetic conjugated estrogens and the failure of pH control with tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane (TRIS) to prevent hydrolysis is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,820.
One of the compounds described herein, 3xcex2-hydroxy-5(10)-estrene-17-one 3-sulfate ester sodium salt is a minor component of PREMARIN (conjugated equine estrogens).